The Unknown Quantity (Al Dodds)
Formation With his belief that his "package" scared off the enemy in the the war between Misfits & Citta Del Peccato vs. La Mano Nera, Al Dodds felt it was time for him to move on from his lift with the Misfits to start his own family. Emilia Ricci, leader of Los Angeles, authorized him to lead his own family. He then went to Danny Marino, leader of The Brooklyn Mob, who also authorized him to lead. Speaking with Master Tom, leader of Los Terroristas of Dallas, he too allowed Al to lead if Al would bring a man known as Antonio back from the old country which Al agreed. Finally, Al met with Alexei Volkoff, leader of Volkoff Industries of Detroit. Being in the same family once, they had a longer sit down to which Alexei agreed to Al leading if Al would take Rafferty who Al called "Riff Raff" to Las Vegas with him. A drinking contest was soon agreed upon where the loser would be stuck with "Riff Raff". Al conned his way into winning the contest therefore being able to set up in Las Vegas. Al remembered that in his family's history, a relative of his once ran a family known as The Unknown Quantity. Honouring that relative, Al decided he would name his family The Unknown Quantity. It is believed Al Dodds has appointed Chris Moltisanti as his Underboss and Harry-Donahue as his Consigliere. If the Thong Fits Continuing to sport his tight fitting thong, Al Dodds came up with some rules for Las Vegas that he felt would make the city run well and run in the vision he had for the city. His first rule was that no Hoodlum could become a Street Boss in his city. Along those lines, any unaffiliated Thug or Hoodlum would be shot on sight if they were in Las Vegas. He didn't care for G-men walking around in Las Vegas so explained that they would be free targets for anyone wanting to shoot them to rid the G-men of Las Vegas. The only catch was that Al Dodds would need to be made aware before any suck attempts were to take place. His business district thought process was simple. Al wants active businesses in Las Vegas. Run down businesses that eventually close to their poor condition have no place for Las Vegas. He would also allow mugging and/or shooting in Las Vegas with the only catch being you need to run it by him first before doing anything. Al prefaced some of these rules by mentioning that once his family grows, some of the rules may change. Adjusting his thong to the public After Los Terroristas disbanded with most of the members join Al Dodds in Las Vegas, Al went back to the streets to explain new rules he had for his city which Al felt he could now uphold with his family's increase in size. The rules were slight changes to his old ones or just emphasizing his old ones while making some of the new changes. The rules that Al laid out were as follows: Shooting *No shooting of any description in Las Vegas please. **I know everyone likes a bit of training on an Agent or two but the odd stray bullet can cause devastating results.If you have need to shoot someone in Las Vegas due to a feud or transgression, please get auth from me or my Underboss Chris_Moltisanti or my Consigliere Harry-Donahue. If none of us are around, please make sure I get a notification BEFORE any shooting from your family head or recognised delegate. Mugging *I am not a big fan of mugging, I find it a little beneath the standards I expect of mafioso. So no mugging of any kind in Las Vegas please, irrelevant if it's family or not, agreed between two people or not. In short, if you want to mug, please do it in a city other than Las Vegas. Street Bosses *Under no circumstances is anyone to set up as a Street Boss in Las Vegas. No questions will be asked, you will be shot immediately. *Street Bosses from other cities are welcome to visit Las Vegas though on business. Thugs and Hoodlums *No thugs and hoodlums in Las Vegas please. If you are under an auth'ed Street Boss, you'll be asked to leave and you will be given one hour to do so. If you stay longer than am hour you risk being shot and killed. Kidnapping *No kidnapping please, if there is a valid reason to kidnap ask for permission first (refer shooting rules) City District *Please keep your existing businesses in good running order. Plans for any new businesses to be approved by Chris_Moltisanti. Chris runs City Hall in Vegas, stop by and pay him a visit. Lastly, if you do planning on visiting Las Vegas please wear a thong! Fall of The Unknown Quantity Dodds believed that he had a number of reasons for attacking the New York family, Winter Tempest Society. He Dodds, was running a business in the city of Los Angeles and because of that had to pay a fee to Mr. Gary Costa in order to keep that business running. Dodds refused to pay this fee, which led to an argument between the two men. Adding to the anger Dodds was beginning to feel toward the New York family, James Burke and him had gotten into an argument in the streets. Dodds felt disrespected by this, and decided it was time to really stand up for himself. The war began when an associate of the Winter Tempest Society was attacked and killed in Atlanta by a Las Vegas hitman. After this hit had been made, each active member of the Las Vegas family made their way to New York, not knowing it would be the end of them. In self defense, Al Dodds had whacked Fat Gus, a Made Man of New York. Right Hand Man of the New York family, James Burke whacked both Yama and Gay Paulo shortly after. This lead to a number of Las Vegas members being killed, and not another of New York falling. Eddie Stobart took the lives of three members of The Unknown Quantity, Malcom X, Mister Cool, and Chris Moltisanti. Gary Costa, New York Underboss, whacked both Ronnie Biggs, and the Las Vegas Consigliere and family head himself, Al Dodds. Browse • • • • • • • Category:The Unknown Quantity